


(Blood) Orange & Lavender

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Moulin Rouge AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr, requested by twilightknight17.<br/>Prompt: Write something with Oliver in Moulin-verse. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Blood) Orange & Lavender

“You smell lovely,” Oliver murmurs as he presses soft kisses to the crook of Alan’s neck.

Alan starts to respond, but his breath hitches as Oliver discovers an especially sensitive place near his collarbone.

“It’s lavender,” he finally manages to stutter out.

Oliver smiles into the kiss, humming an acknowledgment and placing another there before moving on as Alan continues.

“I thought it would-“

Oh…

Yes, that felt nice.

“… complement your-“ Alan cuts off with a very contented sound as Oliver’s fingertips sweep across his thigh, carefully unclasping the garters.

“Blood orange?” Oliver suggests. “I quite agree.”

“Blood orange,” Alan repeats breathlessly.

Of course that distinction is important - to Oliver. Blood oranges are expensive, uncommon, and very particular. To Alan, however, an orange is an orange and there’s nothing more or less special about one over any other.

Besides, blood oranges are sweet, but Alan’s found they’re usually not worth the mess they make.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavender means distrust in the language of flowers.


End file.
